Holiday Party 2012
The Holiday Party 2012 was a party in Club Penguin. It started on the 20th of December, and was confirmed by Polo Field on Twitter. Rockhopper along with Coins for Change returned. Members could buy items from the Holiday Party 2012 Catalog. In the event, players were able to become Reindeer Puffles, Road Racer, or Frost Bite. Free Items Daily Gifts The following items were obtainable from a daily calendar. Trivia *It is Club Penguin's 4th Holiday Party. *The Cool In The Cold music video was released for the party. *There were new temporary emoticons at the party, they were the Freezing Emote, Cookie Emote, and Blue Music Notes Emote They were first confirmed by Polo Field. He said that these emotes were only for the party. These emotes were also animated. **This was also the first time there were special emotes at a party, and after this, all parties had special limited time emotes. *Members were able to turn into Frost Bites and freeze other penguins. This was the third time members could transform, the other times being with the Ghostamatron during the Halloween Party 2012 when you could turn into a Ghost, and. during the Puffle Party 2012 where you could transform into your Puffles. **This was also the second time Non-Members could transform, as they could become race cars by donating to Coins for Change. The first was during the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP servers, where both members and non-members can transform to Green Puffles. *You were able to buy cookies at the Bakery to fund raise for Coins for Change. *Excluding the New Year's events, this was the second party in Club Penguin to cross years. The first was the Christmas Party 2006. *Spike Hike confirmed that Arctic White would be released during the party. *In order to transform into a Road Racer, Reindeer Puffle, or Frost Bite, you had to purchase a cookie for 100 coins each. The transformation only lasted 10 minutes, so you had to buy another cookie to change again. **Also, every time you bought a cookie, 100 coins are given to Coins for Change. *Ambient nature sounds were added to some rooms during this party. *This was the first Holiday Party to have Santa's Sled available to Non-Members. **Additionally, Santa's Sled was moved to the Ski Lodge, unlike previous years, where it was located on the Night Club Rooftop. *You could not climb the ladder in the Ski Lodge to access the Lodge Attic because it was covered up. **The Lodge Attic was accessible only by teleporting with the EPF Spy Phone, however, it was not decorated. *This was the only Holiday Party (excluding the Christmas parties) to not have a free item that could be sent Penguin Mail. *It was the last appearance of Rockhopper, until almost a year later in September 2013. *It was thought that Aunt Arctic was going to attend the party, but it later turned out that only Rockhopper would attend that party, which made some penguins upset. Glitches *Although the cookies only cost 100 coins, you needed to have at least 200 coins to purchase any. *If you teleported with your EPF Spy Phone to the Lodge Attic, Santa's Sled would not be there, just the normal room. *Sometimes, when you opened up Rockhopper's player card on the friends list, it would show Rockhopper's Player Card from the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *Sometimes if you transformed into Frost Bite, you would be colored Old Blue. *Some penguins were able to access the balcony at the top of the Bakery. *Sometimes, when Rockhopper was around where you were, his igloo was open, so penguins could go to his igloo through his player card. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Cpparty.jpg|A sneak peek given by Polo Field File:Cpwiki polo rock.PNG|The proof: Rockhopper is coming. File:11.JPG|The news for the party on the UK website. File:Screenshot_1732.png|A sneak peek of the Gift Shop and a new emote. HP2012CPM.jpg|Another sneak peek image. File:8270407453_150834d2f6_z.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach. File:8270408009_a4de2888b9.jpg|The Emoticons Bar. Emotes HP2012.png|All three new emotes. HP2012 Ski Village SO.gif|A sneak peek of the Ski Village by Polo Field. Isthisnew?.jpg|Sneak peek of the Forest by Polo Field. Login Screens File:Loginholidayparty2012.png|One of the login screens. Holiday Login screen.png|Another login screen . Log Off Screens File:Exit_Screen2-Holiday_EN.jpg|First log off screen. File:Holiday Party 2012 Log-off Screen #2 (Cool in the Cold).png|Second Log-off Screen about the Cool In The Cold music video. Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|Third Log-off Screen. logoffscreenholiday7777.PNG|Fourth log off screen showing members will be able to become reindeer puffles. Home Page Homepage_Christmas_2012.png|Slide one. Homepage2_Christmas_2012.png|Slide two. Bb-holiday.jpg|Slide three. Rooms Holiday Party 2012 Beach.PNG|Beach File:BeaconHolidayParty2012.png|Beacon Ship headquarters HP2012.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.PNG|Clothes Shop File:CoffeeShopHolidayParty2012.png|Coffee Shop File:Holiday_Party_2012_Coffee_Shop_Screen_breakdown.jpg|The Coffee Shop after the screen brokedown. File:CoveHolidayParty2012.png|Cove Untitled20121226175224.png|Crow's Nest File:Dock holiday party.png|Dock Dojo HP 2012.PNG|Dojo File:DojoCourtyardHolidayParty2012.png|Dojo Courtyard File:During the Holiday Party 2012.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Forest HP2012.png|Forest Ice Berg Before Growing HP 2012.png|Iceberg before the tree had grown. Ice Berg HP2012.png|Iceberg after the Christmas Tree had grown. Migrator HP2012.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2012 Mine Shack.PNG|Mine Shack Ninja Hideout HP2012.png|Ninja Hideout LOLOLOL.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor File:Plazaholidayparty2012.png|The Plaza Ship Hold HP2012.png|Ship Hold Ski Hill HP2012.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2012 Ski Village fixed.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts before the Coin Total count is broken. Snowfortsaftercounterbrokenhp2012.png|Snow Forts after the Coin Total count is broken. Stadium HP2012.png|Stadium File:Townholidayparty2012.png|Town Center Fire Dojo HP 2012.png|Volcano Catalogs purple catalog 0.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 1 purple catalog 1.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 2 purple catalog 2.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 3 red gift box page 1.PNG|Clothes Shop catalog page 1 red gift box page 2.PNG|Clothes Shop catalog page 2 Rh_rare_items.png|Rockhopper's Rare Items Catalog Rockhopper spotted Rhh.png|Rockhopper spotted. Aömm.png|Rockhopper spotted again. rockhopperspotted.png|Rockhopper spotted in Big Foot, Captains Quarters. Rh!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted at the party. Rh2!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted on Yeti (French) Cookie Shop. Rh3!.JPG|Rockhopper at the very top left. Rh4!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted with Yarr. Captured.JPG|Rockhopper and Yarr. Cap2.JPG|Rockhopper spotted. cap3.JPG|Rockhopper in the red circle. Yo ho ho!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted at North Pole, Iceberg. Yo Ho bye!.JPG|Rockhopper leaving the server and saying bye to the penguins. Yo ho!.JPG|Rockhopper and Yarr spotted on Marshmellow, Cookie Shop. Rockhopperspottedhp2012.png|Rockhopper spotted. RH.JPG|Rockhopper at Avalanche (Portuguese) at the Dock. Big RH!.JPG|Rockhopper at the Bakery (Note: he's bigger than other penguins). OMG RH!.JPG|Rockhopper looking at the amount of coins. RockhopperForestBelowZero2012.png|Rockhopper at the Forest on Below Zero. RockhopperCoveBelowZeroHP2012.png|Rockhopper at the Cove on Below Zero. RockhopperDec2012Migrator.png|Rockhopper at the Migrator. Transformations yellow race cars.PNG|A yellow Road Racer. black race cars.PNG|A black Road Racer. lime green race cars.PNG|A lime green Road Racer. 1joshuarulesRoadRacerPlayerCard.png|A green Road Racer. red race cars.PNG|A Red Road Racer. purple race cars.PNG|A Purple Road Racer. orange race cars.PNG|An Brown Road Racer. light blue race cars.PNG|A Blue Road Racer. green race cars.PNG|A Dark Green Road Racer. pink race cars.PNG|A Pink Road Racer. Arctic_white_race_cars.png|An Arctic White Road Racer. brown puffles.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle. frostbites.PNG|A Frost Bite. Kart Reindeer Puffle and Frost Bite In-Game Looks.PNG|A Road Racer, A Reindeer Puffle, and Frost Bite's In-Game sprites Red nose.png| A Reindeer Puffle with a red nose. (Dance action) Club Penguin Times News and Advertisements Cookie rdgdsrgsd.png|The "Cookies For Change" article on the Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times. Cookie 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Cookies For Change" on Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times. Cookie 3.png|The Upcoming Events Section on the Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times. Holiday dfgdgdgd.png|The "Avast! Holiday Party!" article on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times. Holiday 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Avast! Holiday Party" on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times. Holiday 3.png|The article "Coins For Change" on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times. Holiday 4.png|The Upcoming Events Section on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times. Others Beacon_telescope.png|During the Holiday Party. (The Migrator has docked at the Beach) HP2012.png|The view during the Holiday Party 2012 in the Binoculars at the Cove. Holiday Party 2012 Map.png|The Map for the Holiday Party 2012 someone is in the house.png|The Grey Maintenance Shed with the lights on. test robot sprite in game.png|Wheel Bot Toy a cookie notice.png Member Frost Bite.png member reindeer puffles.png New Coins for Change Logo.png strange.png|The ladder to the Forest boarded up. Club Penguin.htm_20121225104816.png|Notice the penguin at the top-left of the photo. GLITCH SEEN AT TOP-RIGHT OF PHOTO.png|Close up of the photo Untitled20121225201349.png|We hit 9 billion Untitled20121225201708.png|Spike Hike igloo moose_puffle.PNG|Businesmoose as a Puffle Untitled20121226180217.png|Record broken ccc.png|Record broken fro.png|Frozen penguins by Frost Bite CP_new_year_2013_fireworks.png|Fireworks For January 1, 2013 Bakery Instructions.png|The Bakery (2012) Instructions Party Tour Guide Description Holiday Chat Holiday Party 2012 Jokes Videos Join the Holiday Party! Official Club Penguin Coins For Change Starts December 19! Official Club Penguin Sneak Peek Holiday Party Official Club Penguin Names in Other Languages See also *Holiday Party *Cool In The Cold Sources and References SWF *Homepage *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Music *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Iceberg *Santa's Sleigh *Bakery *Dock Rooms *Bakery *Beach *Beacon *Captain's Quarters *Coffee Shop *Cookie Shop *Cove *Crow's Nest *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Everyday Phoning Facility (normal) *Everyday Phoning Facility (solo) *Fire Dojo *Forest *Clothes Shop *Iceberg *Migrator *Mine Shack *Ninja Hideout *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *The Plaza *Ship Hold *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Ice Rink *Santa's Sled *Town Center Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Transformations Category:Holiday Parties Category:December Parties